Promesa
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Ginta y Hakkaku habían caído en cuenta que Kouga siempre hacia promesas que olvidaba, pero justamente la que acababa de recordar era la que consideraban peor. Pareja Crak. Shonen-ai.


**Sumary:** Ginta y Hakkaku habían caído en cuenta que Kouga siempre hacia promesas que olvidaba, pero justamente la que acababa de recordar era la que consideraban peor.

**Disclarimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son parte de la serie InuYasha y pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi-sensee.

**Notas Iniciales:** Dedicado a la autora de: Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru?, no pongo el nombre porque creo que es diferente en cada página, pero gracias a ella y esta historia que son tres años sin actualizar es que he soñado esto, pareja Crack je je, que raro, espero y les guste.

**Promesa.  
By Shiko-sama.**

Como todos sabían, los lobos eran una sociedad unida, siempre se dejaba a alguna joven hembra al cuidado de cachorros, esa niñera era Kaoru, una de las hijas mayores del líder lobo Kentaro padre de Kouga, pues un día sin más, mientras vigilaba que los cachorros no se mordieran ni se causaran grandes heridas se aburrió y de pronto ya no se encontraba presente, había abandonado su puesto de niñera.

Kouga habría tenido unos siete años, era un cachorro muy travieso así que cuando no vio a su hermana vigilando decidió salir a buscarla, se encontraba un poco ofuscado y molesto, sus demás hermanos no paraban de molestarlo, era el único de la camada que había salido con forma humana siendo considerado el más poderoso entre ellos cosa que le molestaba mucho ya que siendo apenas un niño solo quería jugar. Fue así como se separó de su grupo de forma peligrosa ya que un cachorro solo era susceptible ante cualquier peligro.

-… ¿Por qué siempre me tratan así?...-reclamó mientras se limpiaba el rostro y luego revisaba sus brazos con ligeras mordidas que le habían hecho sus hermanos-…no es justo, yo nunca quise nacer así…-reclamó.

Siguió caminando por la rivera del rio mientras observaba a su alrededor, era un muy bonito día aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a su hermana y acusar a sus hermanos.

-…Oneesan…-llamo mientras observaba a su alrededor y caminaba a la orilla del rio-…Kaoru-Oneesan…-volvió a llamar.

Siguió caminando mientras llamaba a su hermana cuando llego rio arriba, donde se podía admirar una cascada y la formación de un enorme lago cristalino, la imagen lo emocionó, realmente era un lugar precioso así que sin pensarlo se metió a la orilla del rio donde comenzó a patear y jugar con el agua hasta que algo llamó su atención, el sonido de unas rocas moverse, se puso a la defensiva como sus hermanos mayores le habían enseñado y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido encontrándose con una pequeña niña de escasos cuatro años. Solo rió mientras se daba cuenta de que era observado minuciosamente así que se sonrojó y con todo el descaro de un niño observó a su nueva amiga.

Se trataba de una niña realmente linda, su piel era demasiado blanca, su cabello era largo y platinado; era muy pequeña y vestía un lindo kimono blanco con bordador de flores de cerezo en los brazos. Sus ojos eran mieles y tenía una luna justo en la frente. Era una niña realmente linda, le había gustado mucho y se lo hizo saber:

-…eres muy bonita, me gustas…-declaró mientras salía del agua acercándose hacia su nueva amiga.

Ella no respondió nada, solo lo observó y cuando escuchó su declaración mostró molestia en el rostro mientras fruncía el seño.

-…yo soy Kouga, hijo de Kentaro, el líder de los lobos del Este…-se presentó-…sabes, eres muy linda, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?...-preguntó de forma descarada.

El sonido de unos pasos se escucharon sobre las rocas y cuando Kouga se dio cuenta la niña le sonreía emocionada a un señor que con su presencia inspiraba respeto. Ese señor era enorme, estaba vestido con armaduras de guerrero, debajo de estas llevaba un traje de batalla blanco, en sus hombros cargaba una doble estola, sus cabellos eran platinados como los de la niña y sus ojos del mismo color miel, tenia marcas en las mejillas lo cual lo hacía parecer muy fiero y la mirada que le dirigió no fue de la mas amistosa mientras tomaba a la niña en los brazos y la cargaba contra su pecho.

-… ¿Qué te crees que haces?...-preguntó InuTaisho mostrando su clara molestia al intruso.

Kouga no respondió, en verdad estaba sorprendido, ese youkai era increíble.

-… ¿ese es tu papá?...-solo atinó a preguntar mientras aun veía asombrado a InuTaisho.

InuTaisho simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia unas grandes rocas que se encontraban a un costado del rio donde una preciosa mujer se encontraba apoyada, ella era Sesshourama, era idéntica a la niña que ahora estaba en brazos de su padre.

-…eres impertinente o tienes mucha confianza para hablarnos de esa forma…-dice la mujer mientras se va acercando.

-…valla, Señora, es usted muy hermosa…-dijo sin importarle la mirada que le dirigía InuTaisho.

-…gracias…-sonrió Sesshourama sintiéndose muy alagada, era conocido por todos que los niños suelen ser muy sinceros y siempre dicen la verdad.

-…es un impertinente…-interrumpió el youkai observando a su mujer.

-…así son los niños…-simplemente respondió mientras sonreía.

-…pues no me agrada…-dejó en claro-…es un mocoso que viene a molestar…-acomodó mejor a su hijo entre sus brazos, este, por su parte no había dicho nada-…y deberías tener más respeto niño, no puedes acercarte por que si a hablar con la realeza InuYoukai…-reprendió.

Kouga cayó en cuenta de que era un padre muy celoso con su pequeña hija, era normal, después de todo cuando creciera seria un ser realmente hermoso, le gustaba y mucho, así que se propondría algo, sería el más poderoso de todos los lobos y luego obtendría mucho más poder siendo reconocido como un youkai para ser digno de la joven princesita.

InuTaisho y Sesshourama ya se retiraban cuando fueron detenidos por la voz del niño:

-…a mí me gusta mucho su hija…-declaró-…y ¡me voy a casar con ella!…-casi gritó-…voy a entrenar mucho y seré un poderoso youkai, entonces ella se casará conmigo… desde ahora ella es mi novia…-.

Cualquiera que haya visto el rostro de InuTaisho hubiera corrido despavorido del miedo, parecía como si quisiera comerse al pequeño que le acababa de declarar la guerra autoproclamándose prometido de su hijo, si no fuera por Sesshourama que reía divertida mientras le agarraba un brazo ese cachorro de lobo estuviera muerto. Sesshoumaru por su parte observaba al niño lobo que miraba desde las orillas como se iba con sus padres, escuchaba su padre reclamar sobre un prometido mientras su madre seguía riendo a lo que su pequeña cabeza no entendía.

-… ¿Qué es un prometido?...-preguntó para sorpresa de los mayores.

-…no te importa…-respondió su padre de mala gana.

-…Querido…-reprendió su mujer-… Sesshou-chan, es con quien haces una promesa para estar junto a el por el resto de tu vida…-aclaró tranquilamente.

-…no deberías enseñarle eso…-InuTaisho había optado por tapar los oídos de su pequeño mientras este se recostaba sobre la estola de su padre y metía un dedo en su boca-…aun es un bebé…-dijo.

Sesshourama optó por seguir riendo de buena gana, nunca creyó que InuTaisho llegara a ser tan celoso y sobre protector con su hijo, ahora se preguntaba: ¿Cómo será cuando él sea mayor? Estaba segura que sería un ser tan hermoso que su padre lo mantendrá encerrado en palacio para que no saliera al encuentro de nadie.

Pronto, los dos tomaron su verdadera forma mientras se alejaban volando por el cielo, el pequeño Sesshoumaru se encontraba agarrado de la estola de su padre donde se sentía muy cómodo y protegido.

Kouga aun se encontraba a orillas del rio y miraba como se alejaban en el cielo con su linda princesa. Algo mojado se pegó a su espalda provocando que se cayera al suelo, y entonces sintió como era bañado por su madre, un enorme lobo gris que lo acariciaba con su osico y lo lamia para verificar que estuviera bien, su padre, un gran lobo igual que su madre también se encontraba ahí listo para reprenderlo porque se había ido sin avisar y por el peligro que podría pasar.

Ahora regresando con su grupo subido al lomo de su padre aun miraba al cielo esperando ver de lejos a su princesa.

-…hoy conocí a una princesa…-comentó contento a sus padre cuando ya veía que se acercaban con el resto de lobos-…y me voy a casar con ella…-dijo.

Claro, nadie le había creído.

Kouga terminó su relato mientras sus subordinados –Ginta, Hakkaku y lobos- sentados alrededor de una fogata lo escuchaban y ahora pensaban que en verdad tenían un comandante realmente inconsciente, pensaban en cuantas promesas de matrimonio habría repartido desde su nacimiento si comenzaba desde los siete años con esa princesa youkai.

-… que extraño sueño, ¿verdad?...-preguntó Kouga mientras reía de buena manera.

-…en verdad es un inconsciente…-susurró Ginta a lo que Hakkaku simplemente asintió.

Y ahora, volviendo a donde se encontraba la princesa en ese momento…

Sesshourama se encontraba en una habitación de su castillo, llevaba ya un buen tiempo revisando antiguos baúles con las viejos vestimentas y posesiones de su hijo cuando era pequeño entre sus manos tenía el pequeño kimono blanco con los bordados de cerezos. Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el castillo para cuando se acercó a averiguar por qué su madre se demoraba tanto en esa habitación, fue cuando la encontró sonriendo mientras sostenía el viejo kimono.

-…este kimono lo solías llevar cuando eras pequeño…-explicó su madre a lo que Sesshoumaru observó atentamente la tela.

-…eso es muy pequeño, no le quedaría a Rin…-dice. Sesshourama simplemente ríe.

-…recordaba una vieja anécdota…-comentó mientras su hijo se sentaba a un lado de ella-…de un padre celoso y su pequeño hijo que tenía la apariencia de una niña…-.

Sesshoumaru muestra una mirada molesta, sabia a lo que su madre se refería. Cuando su padre estaba vivo era demasiado sobre protector para con él.

-…y sobre todo, recordé la promesa de matrimonio…-rió.

Su hijo la observó atentamente, era extraño observar a su madre riendo tan feliz. Debería ser un recuerdo muy bueno. Pero sobre todo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, de que promesa estará hablando…

-… ¿Qué promesa de matrimonio?...-preguntó.

**Fin…**

**Notas Finales:** Me guie con los documentales de Discobery sobre los lobos para crear ese ficticio mundo en que vive Kouga, no creo que el haya sido hijo único conociendo a los lobos como nómadas y que aparte necesitan gran cantidad de guerreros, por lo que vi en el anime –aunque haya sido hace mucho tiempo- son indumentarios y sedentarios, así que me imagino que su vida era siempre en movimiento. También me guie en la película la Princesa Mononoke de Ayao Miyasaki, ahí hay grupos de lobos youkai, asi que también tuve que basarme en eso –que nuevamente fue hace tiempo que vi-.

Ahora sí, sobre las edades, pues es de Kouga el único que no se sabe con certeza la edad, lo que si tengo entendido es que los lobos son subordinados –eran, de acuerdo al tiempo- de InuTaisho, este era el terrateniente perro, por lo que me he de suponer que los perros se creían superiores que los lobos por la clase de vida que llevaba y la organización social que tenían.

Hasta ahora creo que Kouga tendría la misma edad que Sesshoumaru o si no es un poco mayor, y si no es así, entonces es una invención mía, como es un fic je je… digo que Kouga es mucho mayor ya que Ayame recuerda cuando era niña y el ya tenía esa forma, no podría decir hace cuanto tiempo porque como saben, viven bastante tiempo. En cambio InuYasha tiene más de 200 años –según la película, en el manga no se- y Sesshoumaru ya tenía una apariencia parecida a la actual, por lo que me he de suponer que Sesshoumaru ha de tener más de 1000 años, esto guiándome con las viejas leyendas japonesas donde se dice que un youkai tiene una cola cuando cumple 1000 años, pero me he encontrado con que Rumiko Takahashi no considero esa leyenda y lo digo por Shippo quien también tiene cola, aunque considerando que este es Zorro me he de suponer que se guían por la sociedad zorruna como que ellos se mantienen en jerarquía según color y tamaño de la cola, pero esa es otra confundida historia que algún día aclararé.

Mientras ahí está este one-shot, no tengo idea si lo pudiera continuar, tal ves algún otro one-shot o un pequeño fanfic donde estos dos se reencuentren recordando el viejo compromiso, no tengo idea je je, esto se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio.

Ahora si, el tiempo en que se ubica, pues, está ubicado después del final de manga.

Eso es todo, espero saber que tal les pareció.

Saludos.

Ilc aka Shiko.


End file.
